Conveyor assemblies of the type which by means of a motor-driven endless belt or an endless chain move goods between different positions have a wide range of applications. Within the diary industry, chain conveyors are made use of for the transport of, among others, packing containers for milk between, or from, different packaging or processing machines. Up to now conveyor assemblies for this purpose generally were "tailor-made" with the help of a great number of more or less specially manufactured components. The result frequently has been an expensive and complicated design, which owing to the large number of components was difficult to set up, and which owing to the great number of joints tended to become unstable after prolonged usage. Since pockets and recesses are unavoidable at the points of joining, the cleaning is made considerably more difficult, which is a major disadvantage in the foodstuff industry. A frequently defective guidance of the conveying chain also entails unnecessary wear on the chain as well as on the packages and consequent fouling of the system.